


Shirt

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas decides wearing a shirt is floccinaucinihilipilificated. Axel completely agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt

"UGH! Why is it so fucking hot out?" I mutter, drinking my beer.

"Oh, come on Axel. It's not that bad." Sora smiles and pulls Riku into the pool by his ankle.

"Yeah Ax," He sputters at the surface. "Relax. Enjoy yourself."

I groan and roll my eyes. I knock my sunglasses over my eyes and lay back in my lounger, intending on getting a tan. It has to be at least 30C out. Luckily, Demyx's house has a pool in the back and he is nice enough to invite us over in cases like this.

He taps on my shoulder and I take my sunglasses off. "Do you want another drink, Axel?"

I shake the can in my hand and shake my head. "Nah, I'm good." He nods and turns to walk back to Zexion but I hold the edge of his swim trunks. "Have you seen Roxas yet?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Sora said something about shopping and I stopped paying attention." I smile, nod, and let him go. Where could he be?

A beach ball rolls to my side. Picking it up, I take aim and whip it at Sora. "Hey Sora! Come here!"

He swims to the edge in front of me. "What do you want, Axel." He asks boredly.

"Where's your brother?"

He sighs, lifts himself out of the pool, and picks up his phone. "He went shopping, you know him." He waves his phone at me. "Says he should be here in about a half hour."

My heart drops a little bit. "Thanks Sora." He nods and dives back into the pool. I sigh. I'd been looking forward to seeing him. It's been a while and I'd-

Two small hands clamp themselves over my eyes. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask coolly.

The soft hands pull away. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise my boyfriend."

I bite my lip in a smile and tilt my head up. "Hey Roxas."

He leans over and kisses me. "Hey Axel. Did I miss anything?"

"I would think just me." I smirk.

He rolls his eyes and smacks me with his bag. "Wanna see what I bought?" He sits down on the edge of my lounger. Before I respond he pulls things out of the bag and shows me. I sigh, feigning attention. "How's your day been?" He asks as he puts the clothes back.

"Hot." I say nonchalantly. He smacks my arm. "Seriously. It's 30 degrees outside."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" He says slyly. I raise an eyebrow, curious to what he was implying. He winks at me and slowly pulls his shirt off. I lick my lips, his chiselled body slowly appearing in front of me.

I lean forward and lick his shoulder blade. "Careful boy," I breathe in his ear. "Any more of that and things might get a tad out of hand."

His body shuddered slightly. "How do you mean, Axey Baby?" I smirk and gently suck on his pale earlobe. He moans, tilting his head back slightly. His body relaxes against mine. I pull my lips from his lobe, dragging my teeth gently along it. He gasps. "O-oh. I, I get it." He turns to me, lust dancing in his eyes.

"You alright, Roxy?" I whisper in the voice that turns him on most. He growls throatily and pulls me up, marching into the house.

"Where are you guys going?" Riku asks from the barbeque beside the door.

"Where do you think." Roxas rushes, hardly missing a step. I glance at Riku. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

Roxas forcefully pulls me into the bathroom and shuts the door, pressing me against it. His lips burned onto mine, greedily wanting as much as he could through one kiss. My hand grabs his waist and pulls him in, grinding gently. His mouth opens slightly in a moan and I slip my tongue in, exploring the cavern as I have so many times before. He arches his chest into me and moans, his fingers winding through my hair. A hand of mine pushes him back slightly and wanders down the front of his short shorts. I smirk to myself; no underwear for him. I walk my hand up and down his member and push him gently to the counter. He moans even more and pulls his lips from mine, latching them instead onto my neck. I gasp, my hand slipping around his stiff member. I pull hard, his body shaking head to foot. He slides himself onto the edge, his legs having turning to jelly.

"Oh, FUCK Axel…" He moans, pressing his head into my shoulder and thrusting into my hand. I ease his shorts over his hips and down.

"Are you sure you want this?" I look him in the eyes.

He glares at me. "I haven't seen you in weeks. Why wouldn't I?" He moans and thrusts up hard. I gasp, my own head knocked back in pleasure and my shorts straining for release. He slides off the counter and slowly unties them, easing them down. He smiles. "Looks like someone's been missing me."

"Shut up and bend over." I groan, the anticipation building. He smirks at me again and bends over the counter, his legs spread wantonly. I smile and lean down, gently squeezing his round cheeks. I stick my tongue out and gently lick his hole. He moans, his legs spreading more in pleasure. I lick more, slowly stroking my own member, preparing the both of us for the grand show.

"God DAMNIT, Axel. Fuck me…!"

"Gladly." I say, standing. I line up and slowly, as to not hurt him, slide in. We both moan loudly, pleasure overriding us completely. I pause a moment, waiting for him to adjust to me. Not a minute later, he thrusts back, ready. And I complied. I pull completely out and snap back in roughly. He calls out loudly, thrusting back in time. I keep the steady, easy rhythm, moaning with each thrust. He groans and thrusts back, his need for more overtaking him.

"Jesus christ, Axel! MORE!" He pants, his breathing erratic. I moan hungrily and do just that. I thrust deep and hard into him, eliciting screams of pleasure from him. I can feel him starting to tense up and I can feel my pressure building. I groan and pick up speed, compensating for my staggering thrusts.

"Fuck, Roxy…! I-I'm g-gonna…!" I barely warn him before it's over and I explode, my seed rushing into him. He screams, getting his release at the same time. He throws his head back as I slow down, his walls squeezing what's left of me out. We both collapse, me on top of him and him on the bathroom counter. He and I pant heavily. I start to laugh.

He looks over his shoulder, looking somewhat hurt. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." He looks at me disbelievingly. "I just fucked you hard in Demyx's bathroom. Fuck, I love you Roxas." I wrap my arms around him, kissing his shoulder.

He smiles. "I love you too, Axel. We should probably head back out to the party. Everyone might start to wonder…"

I roll my eyes and flip him over, kissing him gently. "Don't you think they'd've figured it out by now?"

He chuckles. "Probably. Still." He leans past me and picks up a towel, wets it, and washes the cum off the cabinet door. He pulls his shorts back on and hands me mine. "Let's go." He kisses my cheek and pulls me out to the backyard.

"Am I going to have to wash the bathroom when you all leave?" Zexion asks from beside the barbeque.

"You might want to." I smile, diving into the pool.


End file.
